


Small sorrow

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: the Borrower that lives with G!Sans is sad





	Small sorrow

G cornered the listlesss borrower on the counter, “I got you again, mon chere.”

They just nodded and flopped against his fingers, “Yeah. You did.”

That was not their usual reaction. Usually there was struggling, and giggling, and trying to hide in the holes through his hands. “Babe?”

“Hm?” they looked up at him, seeming unphased by the concerned lift of his browbones.

“You know it’s time for 20 questions, right? Are you sick? You’re usually so energetic around this time,” and Green was out of the house for once! No scolding or teasing for either of them about their little game.

“I just….sorry, I’m just not feeling it right now.” They shrugged off his shocked hold and headed back into their mouse hole.

He heard the sobbing before his magic even took hold, pulling them back, “Hey, hey, don’t just go crying alone. That’s no way to treat your sexy boyfriend.” G was trying to be funny, but the joke didn’t hit.

They curled up in his magic hold, “G please. Just….just stop. I’m not worth your time.”

“Woah.” He pulled them into his hands, pressing them against his chest gently with his long fingers, “Babe, c’mon. You know I love every millimeter of you.”

“That’s just it!” They tried to push him away but didn’t have the strength from being so upset, “I’m so tiny! I’m an anomaly, and you and Green should just…just…e-eliminate me.”

He felt his soul jerk back at the though. “No way, bae,” G whispered, “You aren’t an anomaly like that. You’re a miracle.”

“NO!” They kept struggling against his embrace, “I’m trash. I’m a bunch of damaged DNA that can’t even function properly and…y-you’re so handsome, G. E-everybody loves you. You’re p-popular and all the…..well everybody….you could have any soul you wanted. You don’t have….have to settle for trash like me.”

G sighed and brought them up to his face, looking in their eyes with his yellow eye lights, “Babe, don’t you think I’d have chosen someone else if I wanted them? I’m a literal genius with tons of useless money, plus good looks.”

Shaking their head, they whimpered, “But I’m not that smart and you know it. You’re all that and…and so much more. You’re kind, and loyal and…e-everything a good p-p-partner should be. You e-even put up with…with how awful I have to taste and-”

“Hold up, hot stuff,” G stops them right there. “You know Green, right?”

“h-huh?” the borrower snaps their head up to meet him, “What does-”

“nope, answer me first.” He started murmuring, going full lowercase. His sockets were curved softly, the edges seeming almost blurred and warm with his concern. “you know my bro, yeah?”

“O-of course I do.” They sniffled pitifully.

“and you know how high his standards are, especially when it comes to food in our house.” G’s smile began to return, a slow happy smirk growing.

“Yeah?” They were too confused to keep sobbing, and that was just what their massive monster boyfriend was going for.

“you know he’d never let me eat something that was gross, or bad for me in any way. guess that means you meet all his standards,” his voice was a soft coo now, and he took a moment to nuzzle his nasal ridge against their wet cheek.

“I….b-but I’m…” the attempt was weak, and he felt them leaning into his affections.

“you’re a five alarm hottie in a two ounce jar. Ghost chilis, has to be,” G hums softly before using a finger to tease open the one button shirt they had on. It made them squeak and blush, chest now exposed. His cute modest little love, so adorable.

“G, what are you doing? Did…did you not hear me?” They didn’t even bother trying to close their shirt up, too limp from sorrow.

He nodded, “Oh I heard you, but….I also heard that sweet music we can make together. Like last tuesday?” G chuckled and gave them a meaningful waggle of his browbones. Their whole head became pink down to the small bumps indicating their clavicles.

“G!”

“What? I’m just saying you’re not only delicious and nutritious, but you’re also an oasis in the lonely desert of my life,” He throws his head back dramatically, but can’t stop the big grin on his face.

They put their hands over their face and made sounds he couldn’t understand, but still, it was the reaction G was hoping for, “Okay, joking aside, I do find you hella sexy, tic tac. And tasty, too, in more ways than one.” He almost purred as he slowly licked up their exposed skin. No one could get enough of a taste like that.

“Wh-what?” they peeked through their fingers, still flustered.

“Babe,” his tone dropped into the decidedly ‘sexy’ lower register, “I want to eat you up right this second.”

That did it. With a soft squeal, the borrower flopped onto their side in his hand, kicking their tiny feet and covering their face fully again. If there was one thing G was good at, it was flustering his lover.

“And I’ll take that as a yes. Time to go in, my beautiful sugarplum,” another slow lick, and then he wrapped his tongue around them to pull their squirming body inside his mouth.

As usual, it was better than anything else he’d ever tasted, except for that tang of salt from their tears. That made his soul squeeze painfully, and G set his mind to finding a way to stop this from happening again. How could his little borrower ever think they were trash? Especially when he was pretty sure he told them they were perfect every single day.

But maybe that could wait. His tongue slowly coaxed their body into a more open position, and he hummed softly when they clung to it in response. Stars, he loved them. 

They relaxed slowly, and once G was pretty sure they weren’t going to get upset again, he swallowed languidly, smirking as the small, warm body slipped down his throat.

A short drop and his sweetheart was settled in. “There we go. Isn’t that better?”

The answer was a soft hum and the wonderful sensation of them snuggling into the walls. “Ah, seems to be another yes.” G’s fingers trailed along himself, just over where they were resting, “Just take a rest for a bit, babe. I’ve got everything under control out here.”

No reply, but he could feel the easing in their soul as they dropped into sleep. Crying so much must’ve been really tiring. “Goodnight, sugarplum.”


End file.
